1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil pressure control valve for an anti-lock brake, and more particularly to an oil pressure control valve for an anti-lock brake comprising a modulator block having an inlet port for receiving brake oil introduced from a master cylinder, and a discharge port for discharging brake oil to a wheel cylinder, wherein a receiving section is formed within the modulator block in a manner to communicate with the inlet and discharge ports, a housing and a coil body are mounted in the receiving section, and a plunger and a valve seat are coupled with the housing, and whereby when the coil body is energized, the plunger is moved forward via a magnetic field to close a valve port, and when the coil body is not energized, the plunger is moved backward due to an elasticity of a compressed spring to open the valve port, thereby adjusting brake oil flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an anti-skid system for putting a brake on a vehicle having an ABS system is provided for preventing a lock of a cartwheel by adjusting oil pressures of respective wheel cylinders by ECU signals in an actuator, in such a manner that a control according to a road surface is performed by detecting a winding number of the cartwheel based on signals from a cartwheel speed sensor and representing the winding number as an output signal.
In the anti-skid system, brake oil is introduced from a master cylinder into a modulator block so that the velocity of a vehicle can be controlled via the adjustment of oil pressure. The anti-skid system will be described in reference to FIG. 1 as follows:
A solenoid valve is inserted into a modulator block 1, an armature 4 coupled with a plunger 3 is tightly contacted with a housing 5 at a lateral portion thereof via magnetic field when a coil 2 is energized, and the plunger 3 tightly contacts with a vent 7 of a valve scat 6 to close and/or open a valve port thereby adjusting brake oil.